All Those Years Ago
by AdrianeAvALon
Summary: Since Adriane was three years old, she's moved from place to place. One of those places was Stradford, Ontario, Canada, when she was six. She and her family lived beside a mother and son, and the boy made it big one day. But Adriane could never get him out of her head since the day she left Canada. -T just to be safe-
1. Chapter 1

_'Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye-"_

Adriane Charday reached over and got her phone. "Why the hell is Justin Bieber my ringtone?" she asked herself. _Kara, no doubt._ She sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked groggily, not recognizing the number on her caller I.D.

"Hi! Adriane, it's Cass, from YEARS ago when you lived in London?"

"Oh, Cass...hey..." Adriane mumbled into the phone. "What time is it where you are?"

"Seven in the morning. Why?"

"It's two in the morning here. You're in London. There's a five hour difference."

"But I got free tickets to-" Adriane cut her off.

"Tell me in the morning, sweetcheeks. 'Kay? Thanks. Goodbye."

Adriane shut the phone and drifted off to sleep. She was enveloped in a dream...the only problem was that the dream was a memory from long ago.

_Six-year-old Adriane Charday clung to her mother's leg as she raised a fist and knocked on the door. There was loud drumming from inside, and the young girl was scared of the loud noise._

_ Suddenly, the noise stopped and a pretty woman walked outside. "Oh, hello! You must be the new neighbors! I'm Pattie." The woman extended her hand for Willow to shake._

_ Mrs. Charday did just that, and smiled. "Willow Charday. This is my husband, Luc, and my daughter Adriane. Was that...drumming...I heard inside?"_

_ Pattie rubbed the back of her neck. "Yes. My son, Justin. He's very big into music." Pattie crouched down to meet Adriane's eyes. "And how old are you, sweetie?" she asked kindly._

_ Adriane peeked out from behind her mother's leg, fidgeting with the skirt of her sundress. "Six," she whispered quietly._

_ "Isn't that sweet. Justin's nine, turning ten this year. What about you? When's your birthday?"_

_ "June..." Adriane clung to Willow's leg. Willow laughed and picked her daughter up._

_ "I'm sorry about her. She's never usually this shy. She'll open up soon." Willow smoothed the girl's hair._

_ Pattie smiled and opened her mouth to speak-_

Adriane shot up in her bed, breathing hard. Justin. She remembered Justin. Hell, she sat out with him when he sat out with his guitar and sang covers.

Adriane glanced at her phone, smiling. She remembered when Justin finally made it big. "One Time" was a great tune, just not her kind of jam.

She sighed and got up. It was now almost three in the morning. How had that dream-slash-memory drag itself out an entire hour? Was there something she missed?

She shook her head and picked up the phone. She dialled the girl back again.

"Adriane! It's only been an hour...something wrong?"

"Unnerving dream. So, you have tickets to what, exactly?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Justin Bieber concert. With backstage access," Cass' voice was excited.

"How'd you get them? I mean, those tickets aren't even on sale yet," Adriane replied, confused.

"I have connections. Anyway, I'm coming to Stonehill in two days. I'm taking you to meet him. As in Bieber," Cass explained.

"I've met him before. I knew him before he was famous." Adriane wasn't sure if she should have said that.

"Really? Wow. You're lucky. But anyway, I'll see you in two days!" -_Click!_-

Adriane looked at the phone. Cass had hung up. Okay then. But something told Adriane that seeing Justin again after ten years would be a bumpy ride.

She shrugged off the feeling and searched through her pile of stuff on her dresser. She pulled out a CD case. Justin Bieber's black and white picture stood out against the dark background and yellow banner reading "BELIEVE" on the front.

Kara had given it to her for her birthday, desperately trying to get the warrior to drift away from alternative rock and emo-pop as the blond mage had called it.

"Well, here goes nothing..." she sighed, and put the CD into her stereo. She look at the back and read through the songs, and the artists Justin collaberated with. Ludacris, Drake, Big Sean, and Nicki Minaj. She wasn't big on Nicki Minaj, but she would tolerate her for other people's sakes.

She sat on the floor and listened to the entire CD, and smiled. The boy she met when she was six years old had really, truly made it big. She had to make a note to thank Kara...eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, Adriane slammed her hand onto her alarm clock, sighing as she heard a familiar crunch of plastic. Another alarm clock that had fallen victim of the warrior mage's strength.

_"Swagger Jagger, swagger jagger, you should get some of-"_

__Adriane jumped slightly. She had changed her ringtone back to "Swagger Jagger" after the conversation with her friend at three in the morning, but had forgotten. She picked up the phone and answered it as she walked into her Gran's kitchen, where Gran, Emily, and Kara were already having breakfast. Obviously the other two mages had let themselves in.

"Yo."

"Adriane. Long time since we've talked."

Adriane, who had just started taking a sip from a YooHoo bottle, choked and spit the chocolate drink across the room, coughing. "H-hi."

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" There was still a tiny hint of Canadian accent in the voice on the other end of the phone. Adriane looked over at Kara, who was now dripping from the spit YooHoo.

"...How'd you get my number, exactly?"

"Cass gave it to me. Why?"

"So that's how she got those tickets..." Adriane raised an eyebrow. She glanced over at Kara again, who had raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Yeah. If I had known you were then friend she was giving those tickets to, I'd come visit you immediately."

"Wouldn't Selena get jealous?" Adriane asked, knowing she gave herself away. She started a mental countdown.

"No. She and I...aren't together anymore."

Adriane couldn't answer, because her mental countdown had hit one, and just as she expected, Kara had finally processed it.

"YOU'RE TALKING TO JUSTIN BIEBER?" Kara's voice turned into a screech, and I'm sure on the other end of the phone, Justin winced too.

"Who was that?"

Adriane put the phone on speaker just to get Kara to fangirl silently so Adriane could hear what Justin was saying. "A friend of mine. Kara, say hi."

"Hi!" Kara had managed to squeak out. Adriane rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Kara," Justin laughed as he spoke.

Shesaw Emily start to get impatient, and Adriane knew she had to start wrapping up the conversation.

"Listen, Bieber. Give Pattie, Jaxon, and Jazzy, and the rest of them my love, and I'll keep in touch with you. Okay?"

"Yeah. And you know, I never forgot about you after you left Stradford."

Kara 'awwwwwww'ed very loudly, and Adriane glared, ending the call.

"You're gonna get it, Barbie."

And she left it at that.


End file.
